In the Space of an Hour
by Sela McGrane
Summary: Hermione finds herself under Minerva's desk. Minerva finds herself hot enough to unbutton her robes a bit, and unaware that a seventh year Gryffindor is hiding inches away. What happens next?


**The plot bunny dropped this one shot off a bit ago. Thought I'd share. :P Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>3:54 pm<strong>

Hermione Granger smiled softly as she walked into the Transfiguration Classroom. Tomorrow, a new term at Hogwarts would begin, and she could be beginning her delayed, final year as a student here. She knew she could have easily taken her NEWTS and just been done with it, but she wanted to be back in the castle for one, final year. It was one more year close to _her_, after all.

It had never escaped Hermione's keen mind how utterly mad it was, falling in love with one's teacher. Professor McGonagall may have given her leave to address her as _Minerva_, in private only, of course, but that did not mean that the older witch was interested in anything beyond a casual friendship, and it was doubtful to Hermione that even that - the weekly tea meetings that Minerva had suggested when she'd arrived at the castle this morning - would carry beyond this final year.

She had come down here to reminisce, mostly. Hermione had some notion that one day, she might come back to Hogwarts to teach, but that could be years in the future - she'd need to get a mastery first. That said, with Minerva's desk and chair right there, she couldn't resist taking a seat and imagining what it would be like to be a teacher.

Suddenly, Hermione heard the door to the classroom begin to open. "Shit," she muttered, having been instructed to remain in Gryffindor Tower unless she informed one of the Professors - which in this case...she had not. Hermione dove under desk swift and silent, just as two people entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>4:01 pm<strong>

Minerva McGonagall smiled at Katlyn Everest, the woman who would be, in theory, taking over the Transfiguration post for at least the next five years. That was the term of the contract, anyhow, and the new Headmistress certainly hoped that the former Ravenclaw woman would take the post. She hadn't the time to find someone else - term started tomorrow, after all. If Katlyn didn't agree, right now, she'd have to resort to teaching herself, probably until Christmas break. She really didn't want to deal with teaching on top of her duties as Headmistress...

"This would be your classroom, Katlyn," Minerva said, taking a seat at her desk. "Now, you stated that you wanted to go over some changes you'd like to make to my curriculum?"

It was hot down here, Minerva noted. She subtly moved her hands under the desk and undid several clasps on her robes, effectively creating a slit that ran half way up her thigh. That should keep her cool for the moment…

* * *

><p><strong>4:06 pm<strong>

Hermione stared...

...and stared some more. There may have been drool coming out of her wide open mouth, actually. Here she was, under Minerva's desk, and the woman she was in love with had just unbuttoned her robes, bottom to half way up her thigh.

She had _amazing_ legs.

Before Hermione knew what she was doing, the temptation overwhelmed her and she leaned forward and inhaled the scent of the older woman's skin. It was wonderful…

As Hermione exhaled with a sigh of contentment, Minerva jerked, and a stack of papers off the desk fell to the ground.

_Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Hermione thought.

* * *

><p><strong>4:11 pm<strong>

Minerva instinct, upon the startling realization that _someone_ was hiding under her desk and breathing on her exposed legs was to jump away from the desk and demand an explanation from whoever was down there. That said, with Katlyn right there, still prattling on about how she'd like to adjust a perfectly good lesson plan, Minerva's desire to not scare the woman away caused her to refrain from reacting.

"Excuse me a moment," she muttered, pointing at the stack of papers she'd just knocked over in her surprise.

She leaned over to pick up the papers, and her eyes searched for the person under her desk. "Hermione?" she hissed, seeing her star pupil there, looking quite pale. "What are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged, looking apologetic. "Hiding?" she whispered.

Minerva sighed and sat back up, papers in hand. She'd deal with Miss Granger after she managed to get rid of Katlyn...somehow. Meanwhile, she'd just relax, as she knew Hermione meant her no ill will.

For another few minutes, Hermione's presence was almost unnoticeable, though she did still seem to be breathing quite close to her thigh. The heat was unlike the heat of the closing summers' temperature, and good gracious, it felt quite good…

* * *

><p><strong>4:13 pm<strong>

Hermione hadn't meant to come so close again, but she couldn't keep away. She just stared at the long, pale legs for a while, eventually daring to reach out and touch Minerva's knee. There was going to be hell to pay one way or another, so she figured - why not?

She heard Minerva breath in sharply as her cool fingers, chilled from touching the stone floor, caressed the bare skin. She ghosted her fingers over the flesh for a good long minute before she noticed that Minerva chest was rising and falling at a slightly more rapid pace.

_Was she aroused?_ Hermione wondered, grinning at the thought.

To test her theory, the young witch let her fingers drift a bit higher. Above the knee just a few inches at first, and then a bit higher than that, and more towards the inside of Minerva's thigh.

"Oh dear god," Minerva muttered, causing Hermione to pull away quickly.

"What was that, Headmistress?" the other woman, Katlyn, Minerva had called her, inquired.

"Nothing," Minerva said, clearing her throat. "Do go on."

Hermione smiled at the last comment. "Go on, huh?" she whispered, just loud enough that Minerva would hear her.

"Please," the older witch added to her previous comment, and Hermione took her cue.

* * *

><p><strong>4:21 pm<strong>

Minerva was using all of her self control not to moan. What had begun as finding a student hiding under her desk was quickly turning into one of the most errotic sexual encounters she'd ever had. First, Hermione had simply touched her, which had been a surprise in itself. When the touches became more bold, running further up her leg than what was exposed by her opened robe, it became clear to the older witch exactly why Hermione had been down here in the first place. Somehow, Mineva concluded, Hermione had managed to hide that she had a romantic interest in her Professor. Normally, the older witch would immediately let down a student with a crush, but in this case, her will power was arriving no more quickly that Katlyn was to leaving this room.

She bit her lip as Hermione's lips replaced her fingers, placing kisses further and further up Minerva's leg. When the young woman under her desk pushed her thighs apart, she could do nothing but allow it to happen.

_OH MY GOD,_ she mentally moaned, as Hermione's nose gently nuzzled her silk knickers.

* * *

><p><strong>4:37 pm<strong>

Hermione was feeling quite pleased with herself at the moment. Minerva was _soaking_ wet. And sweet Merlin, she smelled good.

_I wonder how she tastes…_ Hermione mused, pulled out her want. Silently, she cast a banishing spell on Minerva's knickers, causing an audible gasp from the woman seated above her.

"Headmistress, are you well?" Katlyn asked. "You look a bit pale."

"It's been a busy day," Minerva said evenly. "I may have a lie down before dinner, and presuming you are actually going to take the post, we could finish the paperwork after the evening meal."

"Of course I'm taking the post!" Katlyn exclaimed. "Hadn't I already said?"

"No, you hadn't…" Minerva muttered, sounding defeated.

Hermione resisted the urge to giggle, now understanding why Minerva had let things go this far. She needed this woman to take the job, and until she agreed, wouldn't risk a scene by exposing a student under her desk on a day students were not meant to be in the castle. She only was because Minerva gave her special permission.

The young witch smiled and returned her attention to a now totally exposed, dripping pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>4:46 pm<strong>

Minerva though she might break the chair with the death grip she had on the arm rests right now. As Hermione's tongue deftly swept along her slit, the older witch forced herself to remain silent. Katlyn needed to go, _now. _

"Well, I think that covers the changes I want to make, so…" Katlyn _finally _said, giving Minerva an opening.

"Well I'm fine all of those," she said, hoping she wasn't going to regret not paying an ounce of attention to what the woman had been saying for the last forty minutes. "Now, if you'll see yourself back upstairs, I've got a bit of paperwork I need to finish before dinner."

"Of course," the other woman said.

She continued to prattle on about how it was an honor to be teaching at Hogwarts, yada, yada, as Minerva begged the heavens that she could remain silent as Hermione's tongue eagerly flicked over her clit.

* * *

><p><strong>4:50 pm<strong>

Hermione teased Minerva's clit while listening to the other woman go on about how great it would be to teach at Hogwarts, ready to up the ante the moment this new Professor left.

Sure enough, as soon as the door closed behind Katlyn the Transfiguration teacher, Hermione drove two fingers swiftly into Minerva's by now drenched pussy, before the older woman had a moment to speak.

"Oh, god!" Minerva cried out.

Hermione smirked, feeling the older witch's core pulse around her fingers. With a flick of her wand, the chair Minerva was sitting on morphed into a large lounge chair, and the older woman rested comfortably back on it, giving Hermione more room to work with.

And work with it she did.

As she pumped away with her fingers, Minerva's back arched against the cushions. For the next several minutes, the older witch orgasmed over again over again, a wonderful result of more than half an hour of intense foreplay.

Hermione finally stopped, seeing Minerva's body shuddering in exhaustion, and pulled away, just watching as the older woman got her bearings. Who knew what was going to happen now. Minerva had _obviously_ been enjoying herself, but who knew if that meant she wanted a relationship. She may very well calm down only to get all worked up again, albeit in a different way. All the younger witch could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>4:54 pm<strong>

Minerva lay, panting, on her transfigured desk chair, reeling at the best lay she'd had in _years_. As her heart rate slowly returned to normal, she thought about what this all meant. Hermione obviously wanted _her_, but did she want Hermione? Was this just sex, or was there more of a relationship to be had? She didn't peg her star pupil as the type to, _oh, what did kids call it these days_...fuck and forget? No, Hermione wasn't like that at all. If she'd done what she'd just done… and good lord, she _had_… then it meant that she wanted something more.

Finally, she shifted, sat upright, and looked directly at Hermione. She could tell that the beautiful young woman was worried - unsure of what was going to happen next and how she would react to having just been shagged during a bloody meeting...Merlin, she was getting too old for such juvenile things…

Well, maybe not…

"You are going to _pay_ for that, Hermione," she finally said with a soft smile.

Hermione grinned. "I had hoped so."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. This one was a blast for me. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
